


Scarlet End

by Koogl001



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other, Yandere, Yandere Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koogl001/pseuds/Koogl001
Summary: His eyes. His haunting eyes. Were they red? Or was it just a reflection of their blood?





	Scarlet End

„(Y/N), where are you? “  
His voice, sweeter than honey, called out to me. But where from? It was too dark, I couldn’t see a thing.  
“(Y/N), dear. Where are you? It’s ok, you don’t have to hide anymore. I took care of them.”  
He cooed, the echo making him sound like he is everywhere when in reality, he was nowhere. At least, for now. It won’t take long for him to find me.  
“Ok, you don’t have to come out. Just stay put, I’ll be with you in a second!”  
Something shifted in front of me as I could sense an incredibly familiar aura just a bit up ahead. His aura. It’ll probably take him 2 minutes max to reach my hiding spot, tho there is a slight chance he won’t notice me. After all, it is incredibly dark in this sever. And to think I was lucky enough to find hole in the wall, big enough for me to crawl and hide in.   
“Love, are you still here? You haven’t run off, have you?”  
The sound of calm steps bounces around, making me painfully aware of the now nearly non-existent distance between us.   
“There you are, love.”  
A strand of my hair was placed behind my ear. His hand then reached for my cheek, brushing it lovingly. Those scarlet eyes lighting up our surroundings faintly. Blood.  
“I was so worried… Never ever run away like that ever again love, understood?”  
His other hand reached behind my head, making me nod in agreement. Like a doll. Blood.   
“Good. Now, let us head back home.”  
He picked me up, carrying me like a princess out of the tunnels. Blood and buts splattered everywhere, along with decapitated heads and cut off limbs of what used to be my closest friends.   
“Why are you crying? I’m not cross with you. I know they tried to take you away from me by force.”  
His clothes were soaked with their blood.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll never leave you.”  
I’m sorry…  
“If anyone ever tries to separate us…”  
I’m so sorry…  
“…no matter who they are…”  
This wasn’t supposed to happen…  
“…I won’t hesitate…”  
Please, forgive me…  
“…to kill them all.”  
Killua, Gon…


End file.
